Dynamic Equilibrium
by sydneysages
Summary: Two halves of one whole; they have levels of professionalism and lust for one another... but what if the dynamic equilibrium is broken? And they end up being one or the other? Claire/Myrnin. For those of you bored in biology.


**C7+ideas was good… so you get this oneshot…**

… **not at ALL named from ANYTHING you study in c7… sarcasm…**

**I don't own anything.**

**Claire/Myrnin!**

* * *

><p><em>It's a dynamic equilibrium<em>, she thinks to herself as she ends up moving closer to Myrnin, her boss, but the person she has loved for so long, she can't even begin to describe it. She would say it was light years but that is a measure of distance not time, something Myrnin had been keen to point out when she had used the analogy – but for a different reason. She is yet to announce to him that she loves him, for the fear that he wouldn't feel the same way.

But, why a dynamic equilibrium? It's because they're in utter balance but they seem to be able to shift between themselves, almost. It's as if they are in a balance of professionalism and lust, the balance remaining constant though they seem to have parts of themselves changing constantly.

"Claire, what is wrong with you?" Myrnin asks her softly, touching her shoulder to see if she is alright. The touch causes a surge in her body, one that increases her heartbeat tangibly, and it upsets the dynamic equilibrium in herself. The lust… it overpowers the professionalism and makes her _crave_ him even more than before.

"It's broken," she finds herself saying, not entirely sure why because she now has to explain the entire thought process she has been having… and confess that she loves him.

He frowns, pulling her across the room with him to the sofa, entirely confused as to what she means. He may have a large brain but that doesn't mean that "It's broken", a phrase with entirely _no_ context whatsoever, makes sense to him. "Claire, I don't understand," he says gently, moving his hand to cover her own. It's impossible for him to be able to relate _how_ much he loves her because he doesn't want to confess his love for her… she's with someone else, and this could get messy if she told him how he told her how he felt. And that doesn't even make sense in his _own_ brain, so how anyone else could get it is beyond him.

She shrugs, realising that she _has_ to tell him now, for otherwise what would be the point of this? "I…I meant the dynamic equilibrium," she says slowly, mumbling her words.

His brow furrows further, not understanding the context of this chemical term for balance but in a way that allows change. But, in a way, he sees how it could relate to himself and Claire: he loves her, she hopefully loves him, but the _way_ they love each other seems to change. It's dynamic… exciting, vibrant, perfect… _loveable_. It's all he has wanted for them… but surely she doesn't want to take the phrase in the same way as him?

"I still don't comprehend," he confesses, looking her in the eyes. Something in there sparks a surge of lust for her in his own body: beneath the forming tears, he sees the love she has for him, the thing he has been waiting to see for so long but evidently only just seen.

"I mean it as… there is a level of professionalism I have for you, Myrnin, something that ought to be there because you're my boss," she says, instantly quashing his hopes. If she is basically saying he is her boss, she can't be going to say anything else, anything that could mean that she has feelings for him. "Yet… it's fighting a battle with the lust I feel when I see you, the desire to reach over and kiss you even now," she continues, making him clutch at his ears as if he doesn't entirely understand.

It's everything he has ever wanted, yet he doesn't see why he is getting it now, why she is suddenly confessing her love for him with the analogy of a _chemical term_! He would have expected so much more from his little Claire, the one who is always going on about the importance of romance in a relationship, the way that _that_ is what makes it so perfect. He would have expected at least a flourishing on the information, rather than just, pretty much, 'I love you.'

He smiles, confusing her slightly for the smile isn't entirely happy: it's slightly admonishing and perhaps even mocking. She wants to run away, to hide in her house and to never _ever_ tell Shane that she confessed this, but she can't. He's captivating her so damned much that she couldn't leave this place; leave his tender touch on her hand.

"Oceans are perhaps the only equivalent approximation of something on this earth that could symbolise the love I have for you, the size of it, but perhaps even they are too small," he says slowly, trying to be as romantic as possible in his analysis of his love for her. "I don't think that air would work as romantically as the idea of water crashing down would, but it has more of the size effect I was aiming for… yes, it is romantic, actually… you, Claire, are the air which I need to breathe: the one thing that I cannot live without," he suddenly meanders down another course with breathtaking speed, leaving Claire almost nonplussed at the sudden change. But she can't help but smile at his comparison of his love for her to his need for survival: evidently her beliefs that he didn't love her were unfounded, that he _does_, just as much as she loves him.

"Romantic poet or what?" she goes for a smattering of humour there, lifting her eyebrow slightly as she smiles at him. gently, as so not to alarm her, he lifts his hand and wipes the forming tears from her eyes, leaving his hands on her face. He can't bear to let her go and, once she almost nods in approval, he ends up leaning forwards to softly press his lips to hers.

He pulls her into him, tightening his grip as she kisses him back harder and harder. She can't do anything but think of him, feel him beneath her hands as she throws her arms around his back.

Two halves moving as one whole, moving together and in tandem. A feeling of electrifying happiness hangs in the air, something which can never be removed, as he kisses her. Something between them changes and the relationship takes a turn from the more professional stance it had before to utter love between the two of them.

A dynamic equilibrium, but in a new environment…

… an environment called love.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody who does chemistryis better at it than me, point out that I may have **_**slightly**_** tweaked the meaning of it for this fic…**

**Whatcha think?**

**Review please!**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
